fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight☆Hearts Precure!
|ed = Starry Eternity|theme = Stars|image = Coollogo com-6433136.png|imgsize = 300px}} '|スターライト☆ハーツプリキュア！}} is a collaboration series created by Chinatsu Kiseki and Japanesenerd247. The series motifs are stars. Plot ''Hoshimaru Mahiru is a young, nerdy girl from the kingdom of Yozora. One day, Yozora gets attacked by the evil King Marx and once he targets Mahiru, who has been injured by a falling rock whilst protecting her sister, Mahiru is enveloped by a brilliant purple light and transforms into Cure Cosmo, the brilliant star of hope and wisdom!'' Characters Pretty Cure - The lead cure of the series, Mahiru is a nerdy and usually quiet girl from Yozora. Despite being quiet, Mahiru has a creative mind and big heart, and will do anything for her friends. As Cure Cosmo, she represents hope and wisdom and her theme color is purple. Her catchphrase is . - The second cure of the group, Rubi is a tomboyish and energetic girl. She is also quite rebellious and sometimes likes to break the rules. As Cure Solaris, she represents courage and passion and her theme color is scarlet. - The third cure of the group. Hitomi is a graceful but sometimes stubborn girl with a passion for designing and making clothes. As Cure Gaze, she represents grace and kindness and her theme color is green. - The fourth cure of the group. Naoko is the shy one of the group and most clumsy. She can get a little messy too. As Cure Galaxia, she represents peace and harmony, and her theme color is indigo. - The fifth cure of the group. Umi is a easy going and rather calm girl with a passion for singing, but is too nervous about this talent. As Cure Luneta, she represents love and dreams and her theme color is sapphire. Mascots / - The main mascot of the series and Umi's fairy partner. / - Naoko's fairy partner and Albedo's twin sister. / - Mahiru's fairy partner and the first mascot to be introduced. Corona is a bright and sensitive fairy who cares for everyone around her. / - Hitomi's fairy partner. / - Rubi's fairy partner. Antagonists - The merciless main antagonist of the series, King Marx wants to destroy the planets of starlight and dreams in order to gain complete control over the "Legendary Planet of Destiny". It is also rumoured that he wants to obtain his "lost memories". - Marx' right hand woman. She usually appears to be polite and friendly whenever not on business, however when she means business, her more sinister side comes out. - The monsters of the week. Supporting Items - The main transformation item of the series. To transform, the girls need to shout "Precure! Shine Bright!". Locations 'Shirakaba Middle School '(白樺中学校)- The school where the cures go to. Trivia Gallery Leaks * Chinatsu Kiseki has leaked that Starlight☆Hearts will add two new Pretty Cure to the series in episode 23/24 who happen to be twins. References Category:Japanesenerd247 Category:Starlight☆Hearts Precure!